


Choice

by hunters_retreat



Category: Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: John Connor - Freeform, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choice.  It's the only freedom they have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

 

  
John knows he’s watching.  He can feel his eyes on him, the way he’s felt them since he was a teenager and the war had become all too real.  His uncle was a subtle man when he chose to be, but with John he had always straight forward.

Cameron was wrapped around him, her body shielding him from anything that might unexpectedly come their way.  John never had to wonder if she was embarrassed about this or if the words of others hurt her.  She was there for John, would do anything for him and that was all that mattered.  In all his years, he only had these two and more than anything he wanted that tonight.

“Derek.”  He called to the other in the dark. 

He watched as Derek emerged from the shadows.  He didn’t say anything, but when John held out a hand he came closer.  He looked down at the hand but didn’t move back when John wrapped his hand around Derek’s neck and pulled him close.  The machine was still there, her body pressed against John, but she shifted slightly away, giving John the space he needed to do this.  Giving John the space to pull Derek into the V of his legs and press his lips to his.    Derek doesn’t move at first, just let’s John take what he wants but then Cameron is behind him, her body shielding them both and Derek’s hand fists in John’s jacket and his mouth devours him.

It feels like home and family and safe and the only good thing left in the world.  Choice, it’s the only freedom they have left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) **comment_fic** , two characters pull a third in for a threesome.


End file.
